When the Storm Breaks
by divakat
Summary: Angst and Smut. Happy Birthday fic for Lightwoman featureing Cal and Gillian and Thunderstormtiems. M rated for a really good reason! Aye Aye ;-   Oh, and pay no attention to the categories. They haven't invented a category for me yet.
1. Chapter 1

**So this fic is a little birthday prezzie for Lightwoman who wanted Wet Cal for her birthday.**

**I don't know where to tell you to fit this fic in. In my mind it is somewhere between "Double Blind" and "Canary's Song". I just like to imagine that hot sex was really the cause of all the tension in the beginning of the season and that Cal and Gillian were working out their frustrations behind the scenes with unexpected results that they had to come to grips with.**

**I have also decided that in order to reconcile myself the brutal murder of Lie To Me but FOX that Canary's song will now come after Killer App, ATTH(balcony)S, The End!**

**Alos, there is likely to be a second chapter to this. Anyone else have a birthday coming up?**

**Please remember: #Boycottfox**

* * *

><p>Gillian stepped out onto her front porch. The air was thick and hot. She shivered as heat wrapped around her instantly, driving away the near chill she had felt from her air conditioning. The sky lit up in the distance as storms moved in on the hot wind. She could feel the tension in the air as if the whole sky wanted to open and spill it's heaviness onto the world. She closed her eyes as the wind rose again and a low rumble of thunder reached her ears. She loved thunderstorms.<p>

She let herself feel the approaching storm's energy, let it try to pull her breath from her body as it pulled the air to feed itself. Her whole body tingled. Another flash of light and she trembled from head to toe, her skin prickling.

Slowly she became aware of a different kind of light in her field of vision. Headlights. She watched as the familiar silhouette of Cal's car came to a stop at the bottom of the steps leading to her porch and the man himself emerged, popping his collar against the wind. She turned her face back to the sky, aware that he had approached and was standing next to her but not acknowledging his presence for the moment.

"Hello Gillian," he said, sticking his hands in his pockets as he followed her gaze.

She knew why he had come; knew that it was never possible for him to leave well enough alone. She was angry and rightly so. He knew it, and while it had been his intention to push her away, perhaps far enough this time that she would not be drawn back, she also knew that deep down he could not stand to hurt her. She knew that his fear of truly losing her had eaten away at him bit by bit until he had swallowed the bitter pill and followed his heart to her door once more. She knew it, but she was certainly not going to make it easy for him.

"I'm surprised to see you here." Her icy tone cut the sizzling air.

"I was dropping Emily off at a friend's house. I thought I would stop in and check you're okay." Not one other person in the world would have heard the lie in his voice but he couldn't hide from her.

She was silent for a moment as the warm wind whistled around them. "There's a storm coming, Cal," she breathed, holding her arms out with her palms turned up as she waited for the rain. She closed her eyes and breathed deep, taking in the scent of the summer night and the cool fragrance of Cal's cologne. She saw the flash of lightning through her eyelids. _Closer this time._

"I can see that, love," he said, treading very carefully.

"I know you can see it Cal. You always see everything and that's the problem isn't it? You see what's in front of you but can you feel it? Can you feel its weight moving across us? Pulling at us? Stop looking Cal and just feel for once in your life."

He touched her arm and she trembled. "I can feel it Gillian." His voice was low and thick.

The first drop of rain hit her face and she stretched out her palms as more fat drops began to pelt them. She opened her eyes and turned toward him as thunder rolled through the air sending subtle vibrations through them both. The sky opened and rain poured down. It dripped from his hair and eyebrows; soaked his shirt. She felt it plastering the thin material of her blouse to her body as well and still they stood there, letting the storm wash over them.

He held her arm and his thumb stroked slowly up and down her wet skin. "Do you Cal?" she asked, stepping into him, unheeding of the water that poured down on them from the heavens. She pressed her body against him, felling his heat through the dampness of their clothing. "Do you feel me?" she whispered, her lips hovering inches from his.

The hair on the back of her neck stood up at the next flash of lightning and she pressed forward, opening her mouth against him as his arms wrapped around her. He tasted of scotch and she wondered how much he had had earlier. Not much if he was willing to drive Emily. As the clap of thunder sounded, his tongue reached out to take possession of her mouth, plunging in roughly as rain flowed over their faces and into their mouths so that she was no longer sure where the taste of the rain ended and he began.

He pushed her back forcefully and she collided with the hard bricks next to the door. His fingers tangled in her dripping hair and his hands roamed across her upper body, tearing at the fabric of her blouse as he tried desperately to touch the skin beneath. He pressed his hips into her and she felt his hard erection against the joining of her hip and thigh. She should stop this. She knew it, but as the lightning sizzled in the air above them and the thunder followed less than a second behind, she found herself reaching between their bodies to undo the buttons of his fly with practiced hands.

Another bolt of lightning and the streetlights and the houses around them went dark. She felt his heat and the charge of the storm fill her body. She freed his erection and took his hard length in her damp palm. She didn't care about her neighbors; didn't care who might be watching them. For the moment they were cloaked in absolute blackness and all she wanted to do was _feel_.

"Inside," he muttered, and she felt him reach for the door handle.

"No. Here," she groaned as she gripped him tightly, wrapping her wet fingers around his shaft.

"I want to make love to you," he bit the tender flesh of her earlobe.

"And I want you to fuck me. Here." She started to work the tie of the cotton pants she wore.

Lightning flashed and he caught a glimpse of her face; so focused, so aroused. "You know I like it when you talk dirty, love, but if it's all the same to you I'd rather not be struck by lightning mid coitus. Please let's go inside and we can do it any way you want." It was hard to concentrate with her hand stroking him purposefully but for once he knew it was up to him to bring reason to the table. He wrapped his arms around her, guiding her through the door and into the deeper darkness of her apartment.

Once inside she immediately pulled away from him and he could hear the wet slap of her clothing as she discarded it. He quickly did the same, wishing he could have undressed her but afraid to push her in her current mood.

Before he had a chance to free his feet from the soaked pile of his jeans and briefs, she was in his arms. Her skin was cool to the touch but held feverish heat just below the surface.

Her nipples ached from the wash of cool air over her wet skin and the lightest brush against the beautifully smooth skin of his chest sent arcs of pleasure shooting straight to her sex. She pressed against him, rolling her hips against the hardness of his erection which was trapped between their bellies.

His hands slipped down her back and cupped her buttocks, lifting her slightly so that the base of his cock rubbed just above her clit.

She balanced on her toes, arms thrown around his neck for support as he teased her, growling low in his throat as his fingers kneaded her ass.

"What's your pleasure, love?" he muttered, trailing his tongue along the rim of her ear.

"Sofa," she gasped. Her bed was far too intimate a place for what she wanted from him at the moment and she wanted to be able to sleep later without the constant reminder of his come on her sheets.

Lightning flashed again, illuminating her for just a moment before everything went black and the thunder vibrated the windows of her apartment. She released him and walked over to the window, pulling back the curtains before opening it wide. The wind whipped in immediately, blowing papers from her end table and rustling the pages of discarded magazines. Raindrops spattered against the sill and she felt the splash borne on the breeze. She didn't care. If she could not be out in the storm, she would let the storm inside.

When she released him, he listened as she moved in the darkness. He heard the window open; felt the change in pressure and the rush of air. He quickly stepped out of his jeans, not caring for the moment that his shoes were buried beneath the sodden pile. He waited for her to come back. He could sense her still standing in front of the window, though he could see nothing. Lightning flashed again and he was startled to see her standing close to him, reaching for his hand.

She was at an advantage. He knew her apartment well but would most certainly have tripped over something without her guidance. The strobe effect of the lightning gave an otherworldly appearance to each one of her movements and he followed her, watching with rapt fascination each time the flash of light gave him a glimpse of her naked form.

Darkness.

She dropped his hand when she reached the couch. He waited for some sort of instruction, captivated by the way that she seemed driven by something deep inside her tonight. He was both curious and oddly frightened to discover whatever had possessed her.

Another flash of light and his heart was in his throat. She was on her knees on the couch, her beautiful hips and bottom facing toward him as she braced herself against the back of the sofa.

"Did you need an invitation Cal?" she purred at him over the low rumble of thunder.

"Not on your life." He stepped in, running a hand over her hips and back as he reached between her thighs and ran his fingers over her sex, not surprised to find her swollen folds already soft and wet. He ran his middle and index fingers on either side of her clit, rocking it back and forth as she whimpered softly. He worked his thumb inside of her, pressing in and out as he continued to tease her with his fingers until she was rolling her hips against him and moaning.

Lightning flashed again and his cock twitched and swelled at the impossibly lovely picture of Gillian's backside spread out in open invitation. He withdrew his fingers, gratified by her small moan of disappointment.

"Tell me what you want, love?" he growled, positioning himself behind her in anticipation.

"You know what I want," she said impatiently.

"You have to tell me Gillian. I need to hear it." He did. He couldn't see her face in the darkness, couldn't read whether she was convinced of the words she had said earlier and there was no way he was moving until he was absolutely sure.

"I want you to fuck me," she said confidently.

He wasn't the voice expert but he knew enough to be certain she meant what she said, even if he didn't completely understand why. He rubbed the head of his erection against her clit, closing his eyes as she whimpered and squirmed against him. Without another though he buried himself in her, his hips smacking hard against hers. He grabbed her hips and pulled her tightly against him, thrusting shallowly a few times as he opened her completely.

He would never tire of this feeling. The first few times they had been together he had prayed each time that somehow sex would become mundane and monotonous between them, that somehow he would tire of her once the newness of it had worn off and they had exhausted eight years of sexual tension. Each time, however, had only served to strengthen his addiction. The more he was with her, the more he thought of being with her until thought became a dangerous and all consuming need.

Cal was a man of passion, not violence when it came to sex, but as he pushed Gillian's hips forward and then drove into her full force while pulling her into him, he knew he was walking the fine line. She cried out and he heard her hands slip as she fought for purchase on the slick leather. He didn't wait. He quickly set a fierce rhythm that drove harsh grunts from his lungs with every brutal collision of their bodies.

Each time he impaled himself between her thighs she spiraled higher and higher. Each thrust sent intense waves of pleasure pulsing up and down her spine and the slap of his balls against her clit provided a counterpoint of sharp ecstasy. Her high pitched cries melded with his breathy groans and echoed on the wind that blew through the window.

When his muscles began to protest his frantic assault on her sex and his forehead beaded with perspiration he knew it would have to end soon. He withdrew from her without warning and threw himself next to her on the couch. He grabbed Gillian by the waist and pulled at her until her knees came to rest on either side of his thighs. Taking his cock in his hand, he pulled her down and quickly slipped back inside her, raising his hips to grind against her clit.

Gillian's head was spinning. One moment Cal was behind her, the next she was on his lap feeling his thick erection slide back into her. The hard pressure of his hip bone against her was everything she needed and she felt out of control as instinct took over. His strong hands forced her hips back and forth, back and forth in a rhythm that made her to cling to his shoulders for support. Her body strained for release; ached for it and yet she held on, reluctant to end the all consuming pleasure that filled her body.

He buried his face between her breasts and ran his tongue across her salty sweet skin, tasting the droplets of sweat and rainwater that dripped from her hair and migrated toward her belly. When he felt she had taken up the rhythm he had set on her own, he wrapped his arms tightly around the small of her back holding her to him. She was quiet now with the exception of each one of her harsh panting breaths. He could feel her whole body tensing in his arms, muscles contracting as she strove with purpose toward release.

The coiling tension was nearly unbearable and when Cal drew her aching nipple between his teeth and suckled her hard, she finally broke. She dug her fingernails into the soft flesh of his shoulders until she feared she might draw blood. She could feel his cock, still hard and firmly embedded inside of her and she focused every ounce of the energy pulsing through her on the feeling of him continuing to slide rhythmically in and out of her. Her upper body went limp as the peak of her orgasm faded slowly but she continued to roll her hips against his, aware that he had not come yet.

He held on through the waves of her release, panting as he focused on not coming. He had learned the responses of her body well over the last few months and he knew the perfect moment at which he could reliably bring her to a second orgasm. She still rocked against him slowly and just before the fluttering of her walls around him grew imperceptible, he used his thighs to thrust up into her roughly, tugging her hips with renewed intensity. This time he concentrated on the indescribable sensation of his cock slipping against her warm slick heat, feeling the pull and play of impending orgasm between his hips.

The peak of pleasure that had only just began to fade suddenly pulsed within her with renewed urgency. She knew she would come again as she had almost every time with him but she hung on, willing her body to wait until she heard the small and familiar catch in the back of his throat, a sort of animal 'hngt' sound that signaled the beginning of his release.

"Come with me Cal, I want you to," she whispered breathlessly.

Almost instantly his body went rigid and he stopped breathing as he arched his back, pressing into her as he groaned her name from between clenched teeth. His fingers would no doubt leave bruises on her beautiful skin as he gripped tighter with each convulsion that shook him and propelled hot fluid deep inside of her body. Four times he shuddered and caught his breath before his body was finally spent and he relaxed against her, breathing hard.

Her body trembled again and light broke behind her eyes. She smiled as her second orgasm washed over her, turning her spine and muscles to water. She didn't understand why there was wetness on her face but as Cal relaxed and panted harshly beneath her she realized tears were flowing and that she was powerless to stop them.

His body was still shuddering with the intensity of his orgasm and his heart hammered in his chest as if he had just run a marathon. He wrapped his arms around Gillian's waist and leaned to the side so that they lay twined in each other's arms, stretched out along the length of the sofa.

The storm had passed as they exhausted their passions and now only dim flashes of light and low muted rumbles reached them. The breeze through the window was now cool but felt wonderfully delicious against Gillian's sweat slickened skin.

Cal couldn't see her face in the darkness but as he ran his lips along her jaw he could taste the salt of her tears. His still racing heart hitched at the thought of the pain he was inflicting on her.

He stroked her back lovingly and muttered her name over and over. She could hear the regret behind every syllable and she wondered not for the first time exactly how far back his path of regret stretched.

"I'm so sorry Gillian. I've made such a mess of things. Such a terrible mess." He held the back of her head and cradled her to him as heaving sobs wracked his body. "I never wanted it to be like this."

"I don't know how to fix this, Cal but I don't blame you. It was my choice too," she sighed.

She felt him lift his head as he searched in vain for her face in the darkness. "You don't think I seduced you then?"

She couldn't help it; she had to laugh at the absolute sincerity in his voice. "Exactly what kind of power do you think you have over me Dr. Lightman?" she mocked, unable to suppress a small giggle.

"I don't know?" he was struggling now. "I'm your boss for one?" he tried.

"In what universe?" she scoffed.

"Fine, I have certain irresistible charms that women find…irresistible."

She could hear the smile in his voice and was happy that they could laugh together after a night like tonight. The storm that had been building was passing and perhaps they would find that the rain had washed a clear path toward a solution to their current dilemma. "You think I couldn't resist you?"

"Well, I'm saying, you know…you obviously didn't did you?"His voice was unmistakably smug.

"How about I start resisting right now?" She started to roll away from him playfully but he caught her in a forceful embrace.

"That could be fun, love, but you'll have to give me just a bit more time to recover," he growled as his teeth found the tender flesh just below her ear.

She surrendered to him, pushing aside thoughts of Wallowski, thoughts of their business, and thoughts of tomorrow. In her universe the only things that existed were the feel of his lips moving over her skin and the way her heart beat each time he murmured her name.

_Happy birthday my lovely! Hope you enjoyed! p.s.I's thunderstorming right now!_


	2. Chapter 2

**This was originally submitted for a publishing challenge and the chapter was not finished but I submitted anyway. I have made many changes to this chapter and am much happier with it. Chapter 3 is really a part of this chapter but had to be published separately to get people notifications. **

**Anyway...you can see how I am trying to work this in right before Canary's Song. **

**Hope you enjoy...reviews are always appreciated, especially since half of the fandom has fled :-(**

Gillian didn't know how she lay wrapped in his arms on her couch listening to the now gently falling rain and letting the cool breeze from the window ghost across her moistened skin, leaving welcome chills in its wake.

Beneath the soft blanket of darkness that surrounded them she could almost pretend nothing else existed outside of her four functioning senses. Their heartbeats provided a rolling counterpoint to the steady tap-tap-tap of rain against the windowsill. The musk of Cal's skin mixed with the smell of wet grass and lingering ozone that floated on the breeze to softly sting her nose. He tasted like salt and something indefinable; a flavour she could only name temptation. Her skin was raw from the sharp rasp of his two day beard but she continued to press her lips against his jaw until she feared she would bleed. For this short collection of stolen moments, her world consisted of Cal and his sound-feel- taste-smell; in these moments nothing else mattered. He could tell her anything right now, ask anything of her and she would believe it; would do it.

Cal trailed his lips lightly beside her mouth and twisted soft damp tendrils of her hair between his fingers like a child would stroke the satin lining of a favorite blanket. There were words; so many words, but somehow the right ones continued to remain just on the tip of his tongue, imprisoned behind lips muted by the velvet of her skin. His free hand ran in long strokes down the line of her back, resting for a moment above the swelling of her buttocks before journeying lazily back up to the center of her shoulders. When she shivered against him from the chill air, he wrapped his arms around her tightly until she whimpered softly against his neck.

With a sudden flicker, the room lit up and the hum of streetlights and transformers coming back to life filled the air. Cal shielded his eyes from the sudden brightness and Gillian buried her face in his shoulder with a groan. Blinking against the light, the pair sat up awkwardly.

Cal chuckled as Gillian blushed prettily and covered her breasts. "Bit late for that, darling."

"What? It's cold," she said defiantly. She would not let herself be unnerved by him simply because she was naked. It certainly wasn't the first time he had seen her breasts but somehow this time felt different to her. This time it was if more than her body was stripped bare to him. Her perfect universe had shattered beneath the sharp overhead lights.

"Hey," he ran a hand down her back and she trembled and turned her head away.

Her eyes caught on the piles of their soggy discarded clothes and the mess of wet carpeting and papers below her window. She stifled an inward groan at the thought that she had been so caught up as to suggest he fuck her on the front porch.

"Do you want me to leave Gillian?" he asked quietly, afraid of her answer but willing to abide by her rules and give what she needed, even if it was his absence.

Part of her did want him to leave. Part of her wanted to pretend as she had been trying that she could let him spend his nights in her bed and his days at her heels and it would be fine. Lately she had let the voice inside her that was constantly whispering about how _not _okay she was rise to a shout and tonight the shout had risen to drown out the thunder and break over her like the storm over the city. If he left now…

"Do you want to leave?" she couldn't meet his eyes.

"Of course not Gill, of course not," he replied immediately.

It was the truth at least and she allowed herself a small rueful smile at that. She dropped her arms and stood, willing herself not to blush too much as his eyes followed her. She quickly closed the window, trying to ignore the mess below it for the moment. She made her way over to the panel of light switches and quickly turned everything off, plunging the room back into semi darkness. In a city this size there really was never true darkness and the harsh orange glow of the streetlights shone through between the curtains, casting strange shadows around the room.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I like it better in the dark with you sometimes. It's the only time I know you're thinking about something other than my face when we're in a room together," she admitted.

"Point one, love, when we are in a room together, I am always thinking about other things _in addition_ to your face. Point two, even when you aren't _in_ the room, I am often thinking about your face," he said in a low voice.

Damn him. She wouldn't stop thinking about that one for some time.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"So you don't want me to leave….what do you want, Gill?" He stroked the back of his hand against her arm.

She thought for a moment. The air conditioner had kicked back on and was rapidly cooling the apartment to an almost uncomfortable level given her current state of undress. Her skin was chilled and at the moment she just wanted to be warm again. "I want to take a bath," she said, coming to a sudden decision.

"What man could possibly say no to an idea like that with a woman like you?" he growled.

"Give me a minute alright? Maybe throw the clothes into the wash?" Gillian sauntered from the room, aware that his eyes were on her swaying hips as she exited.

She turned on the water in her tub, tested the temperature and let it begin to fill the enormous basin. The tub came equipped with jets that she rarely used. She just liked the fact that she could sink comfortably up to her neck and soak for hours until her fingers and toes puckered like tiny prunes. She considered tossing in some bubbles or salts but thought better of it. She liked the taste and smell of his skin just as it was and they might make other activities…uncomfortable.

She sat on the edge of the tub and trailed her hand slowly through the water, watching the tiny ripples she created that rebounded off the walls of the tub and formed entirely new patterns, seemingly chaotic. But as they blended into each other, beauty emerged. Some days she felt like those ripples, endlessly rebounding off of the world around her, pushed in different directions, seemingly with no purpose until suddenly, her place in the pattern became clear. For her, this was that moment of clarity when she saw the beauty in the chaos.

Cal watched her silently from the doorway. The line of her body, the slope of her breasts, the long arch of her neck; she stirred something in him far beyond lust., something he was incapable of naming or perhaps simply didn't want to. She had a slight smile on her face but he sensed sadness about her as well and it pulled at his heart in an uncomfortable way.

"You remind me of a painting, love," he murmured.

She smiled and stood slowly. "Climb in," she gestured at the tub. She let him notice that she was taking in his naked body. He might be a little soft around the edges, but he was still lean in all the right places. The sharp cuts at his hips hinted at the hard muscle underneath. His cock, now soft, hung from sparse and neatly trimmed pubic hair below a soft trail leading from his navel. God, but he was beautiful naked. Something she never would have guessed before a few months ago.

She watched as he climbed slowly into the tub. She judged the water that would be displaced when she entered herself and then turned off the tap. She quickly closed the door and flipped off the lights plunging the room into near total darkness. Tiny slivers of dim light shone around the frame of the door but didn't penetrate into the room. She turned and stepped carefully, judging the distance to the tub.

"Over here, love." Cal's voice directed her.

When she reached the area where she knew she would hit the edge of the tub, she felt Cal's hand brush her thigh in the darkness, helping her to keep from stumbling. Her toes hit the base of the tub and she paused as Cal ran his hand slowly down her leg to circle her calf, and then brought it back up to stroke the back of her knee and then the inside of her thigh.

She placed her hand against the edge and carefully climbed in, her feet on either side of Cal's thighs until she could steady herself and sink slowly into the tub. She stretched out along his body with her back arched, head resting on his chest, just below his collar bone.

Cal draped his legs casually over the backs of hers. There was no use trying to look at her, he could see nothing in the darkness. He found his inability to use his heightened sense of visual awareness both crippling and liberating. He couldn't count the number of times he had wondered if he would find himself immensely grateful to be suddenly stricken blind.

"So now what, love?" he asked, running a wet hand through her hair. He could already feel his muscles relaxing in the streaming water and he was completely content simply to be with Gillian in the darkness and the silence.

"So now…we talk." She suggested.

"You don't think we're both a little bit vulnerable for that at the moment? You've got my wedding tackle pretty much at your mercy here," he complained.

"We don't need to talk about anything substantive, in fact I'd rather we didn't. Let's just talk about…I don't know…when you were a child, what did you want to be when you grew up?" she tossed out lamely.

"_Well,_" he drawled," until I was about four years old I very much fancied being a ballerina."

"Be serious." She splashed him playfully.

"I am serious. My cousins were all girls who like to pretend and play dress up, usually with me as a model, and I thought being a ballerina was the closest thing to being King. Did change a bit when I went to school for the first time. A kid who's greatest fantasy is to wear tights and dress in a pink tutu walks a very lonely path, I can tell you."

She could hear the smile in his voice. "Tell me you're not hiding a tutu in your closet."

"Nahh…I wised up pretty quick. Nothing like a few good knocks about the ears to beat a childhood dream out of ya."

"So then what?" she pressed, enjoying his soothing voice. She loved it when he spoke softly like this. So many times his voice was harsh and rough when they were working together. Sometimes she ached for the quiet times when his lilting drawl rolled over her in velvety waves. She closed her eyes and pressed her ear to his chest.

"I think next I wanted to be a bus driver. Every day my mum and I rode the bus across town so I could go to a better school than we had in our neighborhood, and I thought it would be a dream to drive that great beast every day. Somethin' like taming a dragon," he sighed and grew quiet.

"What changed? Why aren't you the most brilliant tour bus driver in London today instead of terrorizing untruthful Americans?"

"Well, you already know the rest of that story, love. Better than anyone, I expect."

"Your mother." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, kind of threw a kink into my bus driving career plans. 'Course in a strange way, if it wasn't for her knocking herself off with pills, you and I might never have met." He stroked her back and kissed her hairline.

She was quiet for a moment. "Do you ever wonder if the horrible things that happen to us, happen just to push us in a certain direction? I don't only mean your mother and your subsequent career choices. Sometimes I lie awake just trying to make sense of …everything and I can't help but wonder if, when something bad happens, it pushed me in a direction to find something…something even more wonderful, even if I don't see it right away." She'd never told anyone that and wasn't sure what had made the floodgates of confession open at this particular time and place.

Cal let her words roll around in his head, trying to choose the right path. "I'm not sure I believe in fate, love, but if there is such a thing and it exists so that two victims, such as us, get to live in a moment like this one, I'll become fate's biggest fan." He felt for her chin in the darkness and she raised her head. His lips found hers softly without the need of light.


	3. Chapter 3

**So if you've gotten this notification PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE go back and read chapter 2 first. I replaced that whole chapter as well and made quite a few changes (not in plot but it is much better, trust me). **

**I'm not writing as much as I used to but who knows when inspiration will strike.**

**Fox Broadcasting is the devil. That's my disclaimer. **

* * *

><p>"What about you then?" he said as he withdrew.<p>

"What about me what?" she asked.

"You know, any unfulfilled childhood fantasies?"

"Ha…well, if you must know, I drove my parents crazy wanting to be a firefighter."

"Oh, I _know _there's a story there." He laughed.

" It's silly but when I was five, there was a forest fire in the hills near our house and every day I would see firefighters digging trenches and putting out small brush fires. I thought they were the bravest people in the whole world. I mean here they were, standing their ground and fighting when everyone else was running as fast as they could. Not just fighting for themselves but for perfect strangers." The passion in her voice was undeniable.

"I wouldn't let my mother dress me as anything but a firefighter for Halloween until I was 12, big boots and all," she chuckled.

"Aye aye, _very _sexy image that. And why aren't you chief Foster today then, love?"

"I guess I discovered make-up and high heels? I think in the end, all I really wanted was to help people; to save them if I could, so I tried to find another way." Her fingers stroked up and down his arm lazily and she rubbed her cheek over the soft wet skin of his chest. He shifted beneath her slightly and she could feel his thickened half-erection against her belly. She tried to ignore the rush of heat coiling in her sex as her body reacted automatically to his state of arousal.

"And here you are, living the dream. Kind of makes me want to go out and track down my old pink tutu." He laughed softly, but he could feel the sudden change in her mood. He knew her responses well enough now that he could tell when she wanted him even without the aid of visual cues. There was the almost indiscernible change in her breathing, the way she shifted against him in just the right way, and the momentary tightening around his arm and against his chest.

She began exploring with new purpose. She changed position slightly and her lips began to tease at his collar bone, running lightly along his skin until she reached his adam's apple. Her teeth nipped at the hollow of his throat and he felt the steady pulse of blood to his groin intensify as he grew hard against her.

"Gill," he whispered as he tightened his legs around her and moved his hands down her back to cup her buttocks, pressing her against his rapidly swelling cock.

"Hmmm..," she mouthed against his chest, continuing her exploration by tonguing his right nipple.

"Should we move this somewhere else?" he asked, and then drew a startled breath as her teeth clamped down on his sensitive flesh.

"I like it here," she murmured as she suckled him.

Seeing no reason to argue with her, he released his legs and used his grip on her ass to push her up. Gillian placed her hands on his shoulders and moved her knees to the sides of his thighs. She rolled her hips until she felt his erection nudge against her and then shifted to let him slip inside.

The warmth of the water around them added a new element to the feeling of their movements; added a new friction and he gasped slightly at the change in sensation as she sank down on him slowly. "So I guess this means talking time is over for now?" He breathed as he reached for her face in the darkness.

"We can't talk like this?" She changed her position slightly and he moved deeper into her.

"Only If you don't mind me speaking in monosyllabic words most of the time…oh, Christ, Gillian!" She had moved quickly, using his shoulders for leverage to rise up and then cover his entire length with her body once more, sending water sloshing over the edge of the tub and sending a shock wave through his groin.

She leaned forward and her lips made contact with the side of his mouth, sliding hungrily toward his lips. He let her kiss him at her own pace. He opened his mouth but let her keep control, moving only at her invitation. She teased him with tiny nips at his lower lip, flicked her tongue invitingly against his and then moved just beyond his reach before repeating the process. All the while her body rippled around him in tiny waves as she flexed well trained muscles. Cal began to think that if she kept this up much longer he was either going to come or be slowly driven to madness.

"So, you wanted to keep talking?"he murmured as her lips retreated once more an trailed over his jaw

"Tell me why you love me," she said as she rained kisses along his cheek toward his ear.

"Who said anything about love?"

"I did," she whispered in his ear before she drew the tender lobe of it between her teeth.

It was impossible to think with his cock buried inside of her, a point he was quite certain she was aware of, so instead of thinking he let the words tumble out. "Because you're my Gillian. You're smarter than I am, sexier than I am, more _everything_ than I will ever be and when I see myself through our eyes I feel…hope. I felt it from the minute I walked into your office eight years ago. I feel it every time you walk in the room now, and if that's not enough, you're one of two people in this world that I would gladly stand in front of bullet for." he said breathlessly. "Gillian?" She had grown still. For his part he felt as if he had suddenly been released from beneath the elephant that had been sitting on his chest for the last eight years but he wasn't really sure if she was going to kiss him or punch him. He probably deserved both.

Her arm circled his neck suddenly and she clung to him. Her voice was a choked sob in his ear as she whispered something he couldn't understand.

"I'm sorry, darling, I didn't quite get that."

She pulled away. "I said, 'you're a fucking bastard'."

"I know," he agreed, but he could tell he'd made his point. "It's a fatal flaw I'm afraid. Tragic."

Her lips were on him instantly as she kissed him with an intensity which was completely different than her playfulness of just a moment before. She began rising and falling in long slow strokes that made him shudder and claw at her back. The sweet release that seemed distant a moment ago was suddenly threatening to overtake him each time their bodies parted and merged together. Gillian's kisses became more frantic; less coordinated. She began rolling her hips in full arcs between each lifting of her body.

Their combined frantic moans and gasps reverberated off the tile and rebounded like the waves of the water. Gillian made sounds he had never heard before but they were nearly lost beneath his own desperate cries. Not even in his past interludes with Gillian had he felt such an intense and overwhelming pleasure. It felt as if every cell in his body was on fire and about to explode. His fingertips and toes tingled and twitched and he twined his hands in her hair, gripping hard as he fought to keep himself together. He wanted to call out to her, to tell her how out of control and close he was but the words weren't there. She leaned forward and her mouth came to rest against his ear. Now with each roll of her hips, his cock slipped over her pubic bone with a tiny pop and the added friction was more than he could take.

With a strangled cry he dug his fingernails into the tender flesh between her shoulders and tangled them in the damp tendrils of her hair. He came in wave after seemingly endless wave. When he thought his body should be spent, the waves only intensified as Gillian joined him in release, her muscles contracting around his pulsating member. Her tiny body quivered against him and she sunk her teeth into the sensitive skin below his ear. She too seemed to be experiencing a more powerful than usual orgasm. Without thought he quickly rolled her underneath him, sloshing untold quantities of water over the sides of the tub. Instinct took over and he thrust into her hard, spilling the last of himself with an exhausted moan.

He reached a hand between their bodies and pressed his fingers to her clit, delighted when she shuddered against him with renewed release. Finally, he withdrew from her and wrapped his arms around her. He hadn't noticed the water growing tepid. It seemed that it should be boiling with the heat of their bodies but it felt cool and refreshing surrounding his overheated skin.

It seemed to be taking an inordinate amount of time for him to catch his breath and he consciously tried to calm his racing hear as he lapped lazily at the still erect flesh of Gillian's nipple. Her hands traced limp patterns across his back and her body was flaccid beneath his.

"We can't keep doing this, you know." she said when she finally trusted herself to form a complete sentence.

"I know," he agreed quietly, still toying idly with her breast.

"It's not healthy for either of us the way we're going about this," she continued.

"I said 'I know', Gillian. You don't have to convince me." Her flesh was just so inviting that even though he was completely satiated he couldn't stop touching her.

"I deserve more than the depraved emotional larceny we've both been engaging in and so do you."

He finally raised his head as if looking at her in the darkness would finally make her understand. "I'm sorry, but what part of 'I agree with you' are you trying to argue with?"

"I…" she began and then stopped as his words sank into her.

"It's never been like this before, Cal, and I don't know how much of that is me and how much of that is you and how much of that is just _us_, but it's got me so tangled up I spend half the day just wanting to scream in order to hear something other than the conflicting voices in my head. I love you and I hate you for making me love you and it's killing me." The words spilled from her in a torrent.

"Glad you got that out?" he said when she was quiet for a moment.

"Yes," she said with a touch of defiance in her tone.

Silence settled over them.

"We have to clean this mess up," Cal said finally.

"I have towels, it will be fine." Gillian said, shifting beneath him.

"I don't mean the water Gillian." His voice had that deadly serious quality he only used on rare occasions and it made her shiver.

"I know," she said quietly.

"Any ideas?"

"I'll think of something," she said, surprised at the confidence in her voice.

"Gillian…"he warned

"I said I'll think of something. Let me do this, Cal. I'll find a way if you promise to just do what I tell you to do once I find it." She didn't know what had possessed her suddenly but deep inside she felt the truth of every word she spoke.

"Alright," he agreed.

"You're just going to have to trust that I will find a way, Cal and when I do, I won't have you jumping in and mucking up my repair job," she continued.

"Really Gill, you've got to stop arguing when I'm agreeing with you."

She sighed.

"Now how about you tell me why you love me and how I drive you to distraction?" He moved up to rest his head next to hers.

"Who said anything about love," she mimicked and he could hear the smile behind her voice.

"I did, darling. I did."


End file.
